Feyjd Chronicles
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Everyone knows Jack O'Neill is a knight in shining armor: if he meets a damsel in distress, he has to save her. Of course, sometimes he meets surprises instead...


**FEYJD**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : O'Neill and all the characters are the property of the MGM, except Feyjd, who is mine. The original story is in french, this translation is from my sister.  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Rescue**

This day, I should have directly regained the fortress rather than linger. But the planet was quiet, welcoming and, for once, exempt from any rebellion. True, the human beings worked non-stop on the mine of naquadah, bringing the entirety of the production to the priests, but you cannot find an easiest seam to exploit - ancient geological upheavals has taken back up the vein and the ore showed on the surface. The layer was promising; quotas respected without too many difficulties. The community was reduced to a few hundreds souls and the planet, far away from the busy systems, had for now interested neither the Tauri, nor any Goa' ulds in lack of new territories. That was not to last, of course, but I didn't know it at the time.

We had halted halfway between the village and the chaapa' ai. Still, there remained a good hour of walk under the zenith sun to reach the gate, and the shade of the trees bordering the river had been tempting. The youngest maidservants, overcoming their apprehension, had gone so far as to advance in shallow water. Laughing at their own audacity, they splashed each other for play.

I looked at them with envy. The framework was idyllic, the freshness of water evilly attracting, and it was really hot...After a short talk with myself, I finally decided to leave my usual paranoia on side. Anyway, the jaffa escort had spread in the vicinity, by pure routine, because who would fear a handle of villagers whose only weapons were their miners' picks?

I ignored the outraged glance of the ladies in waiting - older than the maidservants, they were also stricter with the protocol - and undertook to remove my jewels before raising up my dress and entering the water. The closest Jaffa raised a reprobatory eyebrow but had the common sense to not make any comments, fortunately for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Water flows along my legs, soaking my dress while I advance in the middle of the river bed. It is really nice here... The little maidservants resume their play after a time of hesitation. I prefer not to interfere although observing them makes a curious feeling grow in me, mixture of jealousy and regret. I have already cut enough into the sacro-saint protocol.

I satisfy myself with this small glimpse of eternity. The coldness of the fortress seems so far.

Suddenly, I hear shouts. I have moved away, going up the river, appreciating the contact of the smooth pebbles rolling under my bare feet. The others are only about fifty meters away, but a turn of the river hide the sight to me. I turn back.

A Jaffa makes irruption on the bank, spear held up. He's not part of the escort. The ladies in waiting scatter like a flight of startled sparrows. The little maidservants remain paralysed, feet in the water. Our escort seems to have disappeared. Other Jaffas join the first. The shades of the foliage dissimulate their frontal mark to me – it is still possible that it is just a friendly delegation, a simple visit of courtesy. I exchange ironic remarks with myself - I will not entertain illusions. The Jaffas did not come to make prisoners.

The river becomes red. I silently thank the whining tree and its falling branches hiding my presence – for now. A Jaffa darts its glance on me at the same time I realise all my things have been left on the bank. To hell. And forget the proprieties, my dress of invaluable silk and the brambles grazing my arms when I rise on the opposed bank, shots rebounding all the while around me, throwing at me remains of earth and scorched plants.

The Jaffa shouts, annoyed:

"Cross the river! Don't let her escape!"

I let a scrap of my dress tangled in the brambles, but altogether it is of little importance - the clothes are ruined anyway. Jaffas cross the river not without growls and splashes. They look motivated not to let their prey escape - that's to say, me.

I believe the only chance for me to be safe is to rejoin the Stargate before they catch up with me. I don't think that I will be offered the privilege of going into a sarcophagus if I fall here.

The shots whistle in my ear; I do not have much advance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The forest becomes a vast empty field. The Stargate is erected in the middle, insolent. I have succeeded in losing my followers though I do not really know how. One thing is sure however: I will be an clear target as soon as leave cover. It's better to remain hidden and await the departure of my enemies - if they're staying for too long, I will try to reach the chaapa' ai with the favour of the night. An uprooted stock seems like a valid shelter to me.

"Don't move!"

The Jaffa appears suddenly. He doesn't shoot. He must want to offer me as a trophy to his chief. I am not planning on letting him do so, but I don't run fast enough to flee or to try and take his weapon.

Gunshots, loud and sudden. The Jaffa collapses, a look of surprise on his face.

"Daniel! There is a survivor here!"

It's a human, dressed with a green uniform which had been only too familiar for some time.

Tauris.

Other gunshots echo staff blasts. A second human emerge from the vegetation, out of breath.

"You are going to attract them here with all this racket, Daniel", says the first one, with a smile.

"Eh! Who's just killed this one ?"

"Mmm. We'd better get a move on, huh?"

The human takes his radio.

"O'Neill to everyone. We fall back! Meet at the 'Gate !"

"Copied", crackled the small device.

O'Neill. I am in the presence of the legendary leader of SG-1 team. I quickly assess my chances: they are higher than against the Jaffa, but still insufficient to escape the bullets.

Curiously, O'Neill seems rather inclined on reassuring me.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe with us."

I look at him without answering, while the other human kind of sneered.

Sure, the concept of security is all relative, considering the unknown number of Jaffas scattered in the woods.

I need to consult with myself.

"My name is Jack O'Neill," insists said person. "Come on. Don't be afraid."

I am not afraid. I'm staring at him. His eyes are sincere, direct and don't hold any malice. I end up with the only possible conclusion: he doesn't know. He takes me for a human, a grubby villager, or perhaps even a slave. How dare he?

I feel anger rising. These Tauris are true to their reputation, they do not know their place.

A shooting is heard at the edge of the forest, soon followed by the characteristic sound of the vortex.

"We are in a position near the DHD and the door is activated, sir!" shouted a woman's voice in the radio. "Where are you?"

"We're coming!" answers O'Neill. "You can send the identification code!"

He signalled his teammate who breaks in a run and takes hold of my arm before I can react.

"Run!" he orders. "We have to go through the 'gate before they're all on our back !"

I hesitate. I could easily break free and escape, given that O'Neill does not seem determined to shoot me ... and find myself facing a squad of Jaffas who, I am sure, are determined to kill me. Well. I let myself be lead away while arguing with myself: The Tauris _are_ the enemy, this kindness must be a trap.

"What is your name?" asks O'Neill while making me kneel behind the relative shelter of the DHD.

He shoots right then left before sitting next to me, his back against the pillar of the dial. A well aimed shot blows the stone above him.

"Cover me!" he yells to the other Tauris.

They have almost reached the chaapa'ai, but nevertheless they turn back and spray the edge of the forest with bullets.

"You'll have to break all records", smiled O'Neill.

I do not understand the reference except the fact that I will have to run through the stargate, and that this vortex can only lead to the Tauri. I'm telling myself all over again that it's a trap despite the protective tone of O'Neill.

"Are you ready?"

I nod. Death is waiting for me here or there, and my curiosity prevails. A Jaffa emerges suddenly, outside O'Neill's field of vision. I don't think.

I shout.

"Look out!"

I have no weapon, but a sharp stone well thrown can do much damage. The Jaffa collapses, struck on the temple. O'Neill nods me a thank.

"Now!" he says.

We run. I'm faster than him, but a feeling urge me to stay at his level - if only to arrive at the same time at his base. A better aimed shot flies near him and makes him stumble, so that it's me who is supporting him... I will remember this for a long time.

He dropped his gun, I picked it up while he was getting up. It's primitive, but must function by pressing this kind of tab, there ... As a result of the decline, the burst is lost in the air. Bah. Impressive if not effective.

O'Neill is running again. I follow him, and plunge through the chaapa'aï towards the Tauri.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There is a good fifteen soldiers humans waiting for me when I exit the vortex. I think this was finally not a so good idea, and I take care of leaving O'Neill between them and me.

"Everything's well, sir?" asks the woman who had spoken in radio.

"All is fine, Carter. Do not worry."

I try to make them forget me by staying close to O'Neill's back. Carter shots me a strange look and a shiver runs down my spine. She knows. She knows yet she says nothing. O'Neill wraps around my shoulders a protective arm. The woman stares at me with burning eyes.

I spot Teal'c, the shol'va, at the end of the metallic ramp descending from the ring. He's talking to a bald human who must be the leader of the Tauris. O'Neill is approaching. I follow him.

"... An ambush," was saying Teal'c. "But it wasn't meant for us"

I look down to avoid meeting his eyes. I don't know if he recognised me; I had met him long ago... before.

"Report, Colonel," orders the bald man.

"Villagers have been massacred, sir. So has a procession accompanied by an escort of Jaffa. This girl is the only survivor."

"Welcome to Earth," tells me the general. "What is your name?"

This time, I know what to respond.

"Feyjd."

I tell myself that my name is not Feyjd, but thus was called a small servant who has disappeared now ... In the end, I prefer ignoring my own remarks.

"I want to go home. I can give you the address of my planet."

It is getting worse and worse. I am going to give the address of the fortress to the Tauris?

"You can rest here as long as you want, if you wish," suggests the general.

My paranoia kicks in again, screaming at me to fight and escape this trap. I wish I could emit attractive pheromones, so I would be sure their friendly behaviour is not simulated, but I'm too young to build my own nest, I have to wait at least a hundred years.

I satisfy myself by staying a little more closer to O'Neill. He seems acquired to me.

"I want to go home," I repeat. "Now."

"Sir ", intervened Carter, "This girl ..."

"I know what you're going to say, major," cuts O'Neill. "And I don't give a damn. She doesn't have the arrogant outlook of her kind, she saved my life and right now, she's terrified."

I am not afraid. But O'Neill's words threw me off balance. I rise an interrogative eyebrow.

"I noticed how you've watched her, Carter," O'Neill goes on. "Anyway, I had doubts from the moment I saw her swing a rock with enough force to kill a Jaffa at twenty meters."

He knows, too. I do not understand.

"You give me the address of your world, young girl," says the human. "You go, and we forget we have ever met, okay?"

"Okay."

Forgetting... It may be difficult. I will discuss this with myself later. For now, I thrive being alive despite the oddity of the situation.

O'Neill gives me a sheet of paper and a cylindrical object.

"Write your address on this."

I obey. A soldier seizes them immediately and leaves the room in which the Tauris store their Stargate. I almost expect to be shot on the spot, now that I have revealed the place of my fortress, but the metal ring suddenly starts to turn. The illuminated chevrons are familiar - they're mine.

"Move over", says O'Neill.

The vortex opens. No soldier makes any movement betraying a will to invade my planet. O'Neill has a embarrassed smile. He seems to be holding back further emotional display.

"Take care", he eventually says.

I go backwards. While I have not crossed the chaapa'aï, the humans can still shot me in the back - after letting me hope until the end. But nothing happens. I can almost touch the watery surface, only one step left to be safe.

"Tell me ..." O'Neill says again.

I freeze.

"Feyjd ... Is that really your name?"

No. This is the name of a slave, a mere human without importance.

"Yes."

It's the name of my host. Almost mine. It is all the same in the end.

For a second, I have the impression he doesn't believe me - he thinks I am just a servant, a girl a human of the Tauri can save - and not a enemy. So I do what no human is capable of: I smile, and my eyes light up.

Soldiers draw back, alerted. Not him.

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly. "So ?"

I cannot answer him and I cross the vortex.

I think this question will follow me for a long time.


End file.
